


The Tales of a Poet

by Code_Archangel_exe



Category: nein - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Short, collection, collection of poems, darkish theme, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Code_Archangel_exe
Summary: Welcome readers to my collection of short poems. I'm pretty new to poetry as most of my work consists of pages upon pages of fictional tales so bear with me here. These poems have a somewhat dark tone so just a precaution. I wrote these after finishing my English Finals early so it's not much Anyways, let the reading Commence!Your Story Awaits~Thanks for listening,Mistress Drossel Keinz~





	The Tales of a Poet

"INSANE"

Sane, Insane

Novocaine 

When will the pain go away-

~~

"Death of a Writer"

Salty tears stain me

the page smeared, my heart silent

death of a writer

~~

"Whistle~"

Whistle, little boy;

mummy told you the wind would carry you home-

A sound, drifting through the cool autumn breeze before somebody hears, swayed by the sound and dashing to your aid. You're carried on home-

to mummy.

 

But there is no wind

the cool breeze turned to bitter frost,

the sting of winter has all but come.

 

Foolish child,

you cannot whistle while your lips are chapped

while your fingers turn blue

while your stomach rumbles

while you shiver in your boots

the boots mummy made for you in fall

 

I guess that means it's up to you

to find your way home

but mummy didn't teach you that-

To stand on your own two feet

and the wolf-

needs food.


End file.
